


Swingin' in the Living Room

by Mythological_Compendium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Baseball, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium





	Swingin' in the Living Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapingwithjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/gifts).



“What the fuck!” Dylan screamed at the TV before slapping Tyler’s shoulder a little harder than he intended. “You must be loving this, huh?” He scoffed because Tyler hadn’t made a sound at the last play.

“I’m not,” Tyler admitted. “I’m in just as much shock as you are.”

Dylan grumbled, “Yeah, I doubt that,” as Tyler leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees when the ESPN replay came on.

He refused to watch again as the Mets’ outfielder missed the ball, chased then caught it, only to throw it where there was no one to catch while the Royals took their sweet time loading the bases. Instead, he watched Tyler watching the replay.

Tyler shook his head and sighed deeply as he leaned back into the loveseat they were perched on when the replay ended.

“Maybe he just thought that there was somebody there, y’know? Like he saw a shadow out the corner of his eye or something and…” He paused when he turned to see Dylan’s eyes on him instead of the game. “What?”

Dylan turned back to the TV now. “You don’t have to defend them.”

Tyler pursed his lips. He doesn’t usually back Kansas City and is only doing so because Dylan had talked so much trash about the Mets destroying the Royals in their last game of the series even though they had only won one of the previous games. Now hearing Dylan’s displeasure at how this game is turning out is making Tyler feel bad.

“They can come back,” He offered.

Dylan gestured at the TV. “Are we even watching the same game, dude? It’s the eighth inning, the bases are loaded and the fucking Royals are ahead. _Again_.” He pulled his arm back and ran his fingers through his hair.

“They’re ahead by one,” Tyler tried to pacify. “’sides no one’s scored yet this inning so.”

Dylan rolled his eyes and stuck his fingers in his mouth to bite at his nails.

"They can come back with a miracle maybe.”

By the ninth inning, Dylan was practically pulling his hair out with one hand, elbow leaned against the arm of the loveseat, while the other hand grasped his knee, trying to settle his bouncing leg. The Royals scored another run, making it three since last inning and Dylan pushed away from the couch.

"I need a drink," He announced, heading into the kitchen.

Kansas City scored again just as Dylan returned with a beer in his hand.

He scoffed bitterly and turned to Tyler during the replay again.

"Hey, did you want one?"

"Nah, I'm good," Tyler smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah, what would _you_ need a drink for? Your team is winning."

"They're not _my_ team," Tyler corrected as he stretched his arm over the back of the loveseat. “They're just not _your_ team."

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dylan took a deep breath and leaned his head back, his hair barely brushed against Tyler’s arm, as he brought the mouth of the bottle to his lips.

Tyler watched his throat bob through the corner of his eyes.

"Can't fucking believe this," Dylan muttered at the end of the game. The Mets lost 3 - 9.

“And after all that crap you talked, huh?” Tyler actually chuckled and it made Dylan slap his knee as he stretched for the remote to change the channel but Tyler grabs him by the arm to stop him.

"I wanna see the highlights," He told Dylan, who sighed heavily and exaggeratedly dropped the remote back onto the coffee table then leaned back and took another sip of his drink.

Dylan grumbled, "That play was bullshit," at every other replay, making Tyler roll his eyes until the last time he said it and Tyler lightly slapped him on the side of the head. Dylan cried out, "Okay, okay," then pantomimed sealing his lips with a lock and key.

The failed catch and pass played again and Dylan let out a deep sigh before drinking down the rest of his beer.

Tyler said, "You don't actually have to watch this again, y'know," as Dylan shook his head at the player who hit a foul ball.

He grumbled, “Nothin’ better to do.”

“You can go in the kitchen and find something to eat,” Tyler offered. “Food always makes you feel better.”

“Find something to eat in a health freak’s apartment?” Dylan scoffed, “No chance.”

Tyler snorted and flicked his tongue behind his lower lip. “Well what then?”

“I dunno,” Dylan shrugged.

“Well, if you shut up and let me watch the highlights then we can go out and eat in a minute.”

Dylan let out a short laugh and nudged at Tyler’s shoulder with his own, then shrugged.

“A blowjob maybe?”

Tyler blinked then scoffed before turning to him. “Excuse me?”

Dylan didn’t even turn away from the continuing highlights as he responded, “A blowjob would make me feel better,” with another shrug. “After a loss like that.” He exhaled heavily through his lips then rested his palm over his crotch.

Tyler watched Dylan’s hand curve around his jeans and squeeze.

“TV on or off?” He asked, reaching out for the empty bottle Dylan still held in his hand.

“Off.”

Dylan licked his lips and kneaded his crotch with the heel of one hand as he gave Tyler the bottle with the other. Tyler stood and placed the bottle on the coffee table next to the remote, which he used to turn off the TV before dropping to his knees between Dylan’s spread thighs. Dylan grinned as Tyler brushed his hand out of the way and rubbed his own palm over the erection through his jeans as the practiced fingers of Tyler’s hand tugged at his belt then at the button on his jeans and finally his zipper.

Dylan stared down at Tyler’s lips then licked his own as he ran his fingers through Tyler’s hair.

“I missed you,” he told him softly.

That made Tyler smile and he got to his feet to lean over Dylan to give him a kiss. He gasped when Tyler pressed their lips together, like he often does when they kiss, and even chased Tyler’s lips when he pulled back. He pouted for a moment before biting into his lower lip when Tyler reached into his underwear to grasp his cock.

“I missed you too,” Tyler breathed through a smirk against Dylan’s lips before releasing him and going back to his knees.

Tyler hooked his fingers in Dylan’s jeans and his underwear then pulled them down to mid-thigh. Dylan’s cock laid drooling pre-cum against his hip but Tyler ignores it, making Dylan whine. He hiked up Dylan’s shirt and press his lips against the skin just under his navel. He flicked out his tongue to taste and made Dylan shiver.

“C’mon, don’t fucking tease me, please,” Dylan begged, his eyes rolling over at the feeling of Tyler’s breath so close to his dick.

Tyler paused and looked up at the man squirming beneath him before dropping his mouth to Dylan’s thighs. They trembled under Tyler’s lips as he nipped his way down both Dylan’s thighs until his lips met the jeans then back up before prodding his cock with the tip of his tongue. Dylan inhales sharply.

Tyler hid a grin as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Dylan’s cock and Dylan shifted his hips, trying to pump into the grip. He started to stroke Dylan’s cock slowly, sliding his hand up the shaft and rubbing his index finger over the red skin of the head, gathering wetness onto his finger as he bent to run his tongue over Dylan’s sac. Tyler slid his tongue from the base of Dylan’s shaft up the extent of it before letting the tip of his tongue flick against the tip of Dylan’s cock.

“Just put it in your mouth, dude, stop te—” Dylan’s sentence was halted when Tyler pressed the tip of his tongue right into his slit.

He moaned and gripped onto the arm of the couch as Tyler slid his lips over his head. Tyler licked the head as he glanced up at Dylan who had his lips parted slightly, eyes lidded, breath gusting out of him. Dylan let out a breathy whisper when Tyler slides his lips over him, covering the erected flesh with his mouth. Tyler took him as deep as he could without tempting his gag reflex then started sucking, moving his mouth slowly, stopping every now and then to lick the tip. Dylan moaned and slid his hand through Tyler’s hair again to grip at the strands.

Dylan slowly started to move his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Tyler’s throat, increasing the friction he was sailing on towards his orgasm.

Tyler looked up and expected to be met with that honey-brown gaze but he finds Dylan staring at the ceiling, probably trying to stop himself from becoming undone too fast. So Tyler starts humming in the back of his throat like he knows Dylan loves.

“Shit!” Dylan gasped then started breathlessly pleading, “God, Hoec, do—don’t stop,” Dylan hissed, “I’m gonna cum, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Tyler slid Dylan out with a slurp and teased the tip with his tongue again as he pumped his fist in quick circular motions on the base of Dylan’s shaft. He ran the tip of his tongue around the head then moaned as he sucked Dylan back into his mouth.

Dylan threw his head back as he coated the back of Tyler’s throat, making him back off for a second then sliding his mouth back along Dylan’s length. Dylan brought his hand down to hold Tyler by the back of the neck as he finished into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler reached down between his legs to tightly grip his own cock so he wouldn’t do the same in his pants.

Tyler sighed contentedly as he ran his mouth slowly over the length of Dylan’s shaft a few more times. Dylan gasped as he slipped out of Tyler’s mouth with a pop.

Dylan sank deeper into the couch, exhausted and letting out a chuckle at the sight of his seed on Tyler’s cheek.

Tyler pushed the cum into his mouth, letting it slide over his tongue before moving to lean over Dylan, getting close enough to feel his breath on his lips.

“Is that funny?” He asked as he climbs on top of Dylan to straddle him.

Dylan continued to smile as they shared yet another kiss. This one soft and sensual, their tongues sliding against each other, sharing Dylan’s spill in Tyler’s mouth as Tyler unbuttoned his own jeans and slid his hand into his underwear.

He sighed when he released his erection from his pants and Dylan broke their kiss to watch Tyler stroking his cock. Dylan ran his hands under Tyler’s T-shirt, against his warm skin, starting just above where his jeans barely hung on his ass then up to his shoulders.

He knew that Dylan wanted to touch him but not nearly as much as he wanted to watch Tyler bring himself off.

Dylan felt along Tyler’s shoulders and back with both hands, over his chest and his waist, then around to grip Tyler’s ass before moving back to his chest again. He pinched both of Tyler’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, making a soft sound break from Tyler’s lips and Dylan’s cock twitched back to life. Tyler groaned when Dylan attached his warm mouth to his neck, sucking on the skin as he played with Tyler’s nipples.

Tyler’s thighs started shaking and he softly moaned, “I’m cumming,” and buried his face in Dylan’s hair, gasping and squirming as he fucked into his palm until he erupted onto Dylan's chest where he had lifted up his shirt at Tyler’s confession.

Dylan swiped his fingertips through the cum on his chest then brought it to his lips to suck clean. He looked Tyler in the eyes as he reached between them to stroke up Tyler’s length, before swiping his thumb over the tip then sucking it into his mouth too.

Dylan ran that hand through Tyler’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss as he put the other under Tyler’s shirt and pulled it up to rest his hand against Tyler’s side. They kissed slowly, Dylan sharing Tyler’s cum on his tongue as it swiped through Tyler’s mouth until Tyler pulled away to nuzzle against Dylan’s face.

While Tyler took his breath, Dylan proceeded to kiss and suck his neck.

“Please tell me you’re staying the night,” Tyler said breathlessly.

Dylan sighed heavily, “I can’t. I’ve got a thing tomorrow.”

Tyler snorted. “A _thing_?”

“Yeah I uh…” Dylan snickered. “God, you musta sucked the memory centers of my brain out through my dick.”

Tyler hums. “Well, that’s a good enough reason to miss it, right?”

“Man, I…I wish I could but…whatever it is, it’s probably important.”

“Can we at least go to bed?” Dylan opened his mouth likely to turn him down but Tyler cut in, “Just for an hour, I know you’re super busy but…”

“Yeah, man, yeah of course, I’d…” Dylan licked his lips. “I’d love to stay for a little bit.”

Tyler bit his lip to hide a grin as he climbed off of Dylan and readjusted himself back into his underwear while Dylan lifted his hips to pull his jeans back up to his waist but left them unsecured. Tyler pushed his jeans down to his ankles and stepped out of them as Dylan stood and started making his way toward Tyler’s bedroom.


End file.
